World of Winx - Episode 213/Script
Tinkerbell Is Back Intro/Recap Narrator: Once the former Queen has been imprisoned, Jim sends his allies to follow the Winx, to prevent them from getting into the World of Dreams again. Meanwhile, Matt saves Tinkerbell, his beloved, but he's suddenly drawn into the waters of the lagoon by the mermaids. Scene: Mermaids' Lagoon *Jim wins the battle and Matt is drawn underwater* Tinkerbell: Matt! Matt! Matt! No! Matt! Jim: Here one minute, gone the next. Just like his father, Peter Pan. Tinkerbell: Come back! Matt! Jim: He's not coming back. And you, poor Tinkerbell, gave up all your magic for him. *A tear Tinkerbell shed emits strong light and shoo the mermaids away. Matt rises from the water.* Tinkerbell: Matt! *He then summons his sword and fights Jim. Matt wins* Matt: Surrender and I'll let you go, Jim Hook. Jim: You win. Matt: Good. Now drop your weapon. *Jim throws his blade to Tinkerbell but Matt stops his plan* Jim: Huh! Uh, you really are Peter Pan's son! Matt: You're done. *Matt hits Jim. He sinks. Tinkerbell returns to her true form* Tinkerbell: Matt, look at me! Matt: Wow! Tinkerbell: I have my magic back! I'm a fairy again! *The mermaids appear* Mermaid #1: Tinkerbell, it's really you! Mermaid #2: Now we recognize you! Mermaid #1: We're sorry we tried to harm you. Tinkerbell: Captain Hook tricked you. We understand. Mermaids: Thank you. *The mermaids leave* Tinkerbell: When I saw you in the forest, in my heart I knew you were the one. But I fought the feeling. Now you are the feeling. Matt: When I looked into the sky, I saw your face in the stars. And now, you are the stars. *They hug and fly* Matt: Your world is finally safe. Tinkerbell: Our world. Scene: Tree of Life Jim: Time to turn dreams into nightmares. *He sees the Winx* Jim: Out of my way, Winx! Bloom: We can't do that, Jim. Stella: We don't believe you anymore. Aisha: You were playing us the whole time. Jim: Oh! Tecna: Trying to take over the World of Dreams for your own glory. Bloom: But now you're done! Jim: This is your last warning, Winx. Back off! *Jim rings the bell and things rumble, the tree's branches fall everywhere* Bloom: Can you talk to the tree, Flora? Flora: I'm trying! But it's too panicked to hear me speak. *The tree then transforms into a ship* Spirit: The Tree of Life is the heart of the World of Dreams. You must save it or this world will be lost. And if that happens, it will be the end of all dreams everywhere. Bloom: The Tree of Life has turned into a sailing ship! Jim: Into the sky! *The ship floats to sky* Bloom: Come on, Winx! Let's get him! Scene: Midair *Canons fire. Musa and Aisha try to attack but fail* Jim: Fire! Fire! Fire! *Bloom tries attacking* Musa: Let me try. Bloom: He's protected by that magic glass shell! Jim: You can't beat me, Winx! Your magic is powerless against mine! Now let's knock you out of the sky, one by one. Flora: Watch out! *Matt and Tinkerbell appear* Bloom: I can't believe it! Matt made it and Tinkerbell got her fairy powers back. Tinkerbell: We've got your back, Winx. Aisha: Uh, so Matt can fly now? Bloom: Tinkerbell, good to have you with us! Matt: Let's go! I know how to stop the ship! Tecna: Yes! Direct hit! Flora: No! Stop! This ship is the Tree of Life! It's the heart of the World of Dreams. We can't harm it! Tinkerbell: Flora's right. If we destroy it, this world will cease to exist! Tecna: Then what do we do? Tinkerbell: If I can get close enough, I can try to shut down the cannons. Bloom: Girls, give Tinkerbell some cover. Matt and I will try to get to Jim. *Tinkerbell uses her magic to shut down the cannons* Aisha: Good one, Tink! *Flora also uses her magic to shut down the cannons* Bloom: His dome is immune to our magic. Matt: But it won't be to mine. If you can get me closer, I will do the rest. Bloom: Follow me! Now, Matt! *Bloom melts the cannons. Matt breaks the dome* Matt: Give up, Jim. There's nowhere to go. Jim: I'm not the one who's leaving! *The ship knocks Matt out* Jim: The time of dreams has come to an end. Nightmares will rule the future. *He rings the bell and a portal opens* Bloom: What is that place? Tecna: He's steering the ship right toward it! Spirit: The gate leads to the World of Nightmares. If the Tree of Life reaches it, all dreams will end forever and only nightmares will remain. You must stop him. Stella: No more dreams? Flora: Only nightmares? Bloom: Hurry up, Winx! Tecna: At our current speed, we won't make it in time! Tinkerbell: It's heading to the World of Nightmares! Matt: We'll never be able to stop it. Stella: What are we going to do? Bloom: I don't know... Jim: Get ready for a new era made of darkness and fear! See you in your worst nightmares, Winx! I will rule the World of Nightmares! As captain! No! As king! And everything will bend to my will! *Smee opens the door* Smee: You'll be the king of no one! Jim: Smee? *Smee attacks Jim and get the wheel* Jim: Come on. Come with me. Smee: Never! Jim: You and me together, like the good old days. Smee: You betrayed the Winx! You ordered me to kidnap Matt! And then you turned against me and locked me up in that pod! Jim: Then you'll go down along with all the others! *Smee tries to drive the ship away from the portal* Bloom: Hey, that's Smee! Matt: We still have a chance! Go, Smee! Jim: I'll get you, Smee. You'll pay for this! *A chest hit Jim and he falls to the portal.* Jim: Noooooo! *The bell rings and the portal disappears. Tinkerbell gets her bell back* Scene: World of Dreams Pirate #1: What's the betrayer doing here with us? *Matt lands* Pirate #1: Look, it's Matt. He's Peter Pan's father... I mean his son. Well you know what I mean. He's the hero of the World of Dreams! He is! *Matt and Smee shake hands* Matt: We couldn't have made it without you. Thanks. Pirate #2: To Smee! Tiger Lily: All right! Pirates: Oh yeah! Tiger Lily: We knew you could do it! *Matt returns the tree to its true form* Spirit: The hero of the World of Dreams has saved us, and everybody's dreams are saved again. Pirate #3: Aha! Tinkerbell! Pirate #1: Look! It's the Queen of the World of Dreams! Pirate #3: She's back to being good! Long live the Queen! Pirates: Long live the Queen! Pirate #1: We are sorry, our Queen! But we just recognized you now. Tinkerbell: No! It is I who must apologise to all of you. I turned the World of Dreams into a nightmare. I allow my anger to take control over me. I am so sorry. But you have shown me what matters. And now Neverland will once again be the place that nourishes the dreams of the world. Matt: But the ones who truly saved us are the Winx! Tinkerbell: Without them, the world's dreams would have died. Stella: Wow! Our fame is spreading fast! We're stars everywhere now. Thank you, pirates. Thank you all! Tecna: Speaking of fame, we left our clones playing in Central Park. Bloom: Oh! We'd better get back before someone notices. Matt: Thank you, girls. You helped me find my dream. Aisha: We're happy for you, Matt. Bloom: Good luck, everyone. *The Winx leave* Scene: Central Park Stage *The clones are still playing music* Musa: Looks like it went well. Bloom: The audience loved it! Stella: Look at them! Who do they think they are?! They think they're better than us! Tecna: Stella, they are us... I mean, our clones. Stella: All right. Of course! Yay! Go, us! All right, show time, girls! I'll create a flash of light, the clones will vanish and then we'll take the stage. *The light lights to the Winx* Venomya: Look, everyone. These are the real Winx. Winx: Uh!? Girl #1: I don't understand?! Man #1: What the heck is going on? Girl #2: Hold on... Girl #3: Do you see what I'm seeing? Man #2: Huh? I didn't even know there was an option for fake Winx... Man #3: Somebody explain this to me right now! Venomya: Smile, girls! I'm sending your pictures to TVs and magazines all over the world. *Venomya grabs the mic* Venomya: So who are the Winx? Why do they have doubles? And what's their scam? *Venomya sends the picture* Scene: Screens Reporter #1: This just in. Gardenia's own Winx have been caught in an unprecedented scandal. Reporter #2: Who are the real Winx? Reporter #3: Winx, supernatural or fake? Reporter #4: A journalist in New York claims to know the truth about everyone's favorite stars. Let's go back to Central Park now. Stay tuned and follow this unbelievable news with us. And find out what happens live! Scene: Central Park Stage Venomya: The Winx are frauds. They have been fooling everyone. And now, I will reveal their most amazing secret to the world! The Winx are... fairies! Audiences: No way! Venomya: They have been using magic to trick you! These are clones they have created with their magic. But here's the real question, are they good or do they want to harm us? *Venomya snaps her fingers* Scene: Somewhere Bloom: Huh? Uh!? Huh??? *Venomya shows her true form* Venomya: Shiver, Bloom! Because the day of reckoning is near. *Flashback starts* Venomya: You're dreaming too big, Winx. Nothing can save you from a bad review. I'll go. But you can't stop me from watching you flop. Bloom: Then all the accidents on stage were no coincidence. *Flashback ends* Bloom: So you're the one who tried to sabotage our concerts! Venomya: I am Baba Yaga, the Dark Dame! Soon I will conjure my coven. And then, it will be the end of the Winx. There is not enough room for fairies and witches on Earth! *Bloom is horrified* Category:Scripts Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts